Falling In Love? Never!
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: PPGZ X RRBZ FanFiction! Normal Pairings; Reds, Blues and Greens. All in the day's started in school! What would be when the girls find out about the RRBZ? And what will they react if the RRBZ are obsessed with them! Will the girls love them back? Or will they reject them...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! If you've read my profile, you should know who I am! Everyone can call me Mel or Milo! Today, we have the RRBZ &amp; PPGZ here. GUYS!**

* * *

RRBZ &amp; PPGZ : Kon'nichiwa _Merodī Desu!_

Me : **Or that!**

Kaoru : Yo Mel! Long time no see!

Me : Yeah!

*Highfives &amp; Hugs Kaoru*

Butch : Oi! Oi! No one hugs my girl without MY permission! *Tries to pull me away*

Me : GAH! *Hanging onto Kaoru's shoulder while getting pulled by Butch*

Kaoru : Butch! God damnit I'm not your girl! LET GO OF HER!

Butch : NO!

*Brick, Boomer, Momoko and Miyako rush to pull Butch away from pulling me while Kaoru is pulling me*

Me : AHHHHHH!

Brick : **Milo does not own PPGZ nor the RRBZ, nor the places used nor the villains used in this Fan fiction except her OC Pairings/Characters!**

Me : A-arigato Brick now come and help me before I **GET TORN INTO HALF!**

*Brick rushes to help*

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_] [Tuesday | 8:43am]**

Yo! The names Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara. Yet also the third and strongest member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. My father is Tokyo's ambassador; Tokio Matsubara. Along with his wife, a.k.a my mother; Mitsuko Matsubara, my older brother; Dai Matsubara and younger brother; Shou Matsubara. There is a few things you should know about me though. 1) I hate girly stuffs... 2) If you p!ss me off, you'll get one of a good beat-up and you know that! Especially boys though, I'll kick them in their family jewels till they can **NEVER** have kids again! So anyways, yeah. That's Matsubara here.

It was a glorious day in Tokyo City, people were buzzing around while I skateboard swiftly down the block from my apartment. Sunshine dappled my face as my cap protected me from its rays.

From far, I saw a glimpse of my two best friends; Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Goutokuji. Using my index finger, I lift my cap's wing and got a perfect glance at them as I hopped out of my skateboard, kicked the end and grabbed it and ran towards them.

"Kon'nichiwa Kaoru-chan!" Momoko and Miyako said in unison aswe stopped in front of them.

"Hey." I answered, grinning.

"Ready to head upstairs?" Miyako asked us, clutching her file close to her chest.

"Yep!" Momoko exclaimed, I nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

I'm not sure if you might know but I'm Miyako Goutokuji. Second and the most shyest of the PowerPuff Girls Z. My Okaa-san and Oto-san disappeared when I was very young and I now live with my Obaa-chan. I only have Momoko and Kaoru to depend on, also my brother-like-friend; Taka-aki.

We rushed up the stairs, with me dragging Momoko and Kaoru up, Momoko yelled at me to slow down while Kaoru almost tumbled upside down to catch up. Our class is on the 6th level. Quite high.

As we headed into class, we were the first three. Miss Keane-sensei was at the teacher's desk reading a book. When she lowered her book and saw us, her warm blue eyes twinkled and she smiled. I have always love Keane-sensei's smile. "Ohayō no kodomo!"

"Ohayō Keane-sensei!" We all said, Kaoru was wheezing, Momoko was panting and I still have a bright smile on my face.

"Ready, girls?" Miss Keane asked.

"Y-yep!" Kaoru answered, panting with her eyes rolled.

"Get ready your scripts, when the class arrives with the new students -"

Wait,

"Nani ka!?"

* * *

**[Back to our friends! _(Idiots..)]_**

Kaoru : We heard that! ***Growling***

Miyako : **Merodī!** That's so mean! Especially after I've helped you to bandage your tummy! *Whimper*

Boomer : Meanie! *Pouts*

Momoko : Yeah!

Brick : *Pouting also*

Me : *Rolls eyes* Where's _Butch?_

*Boomer looks at Brick while he looks at Momoko*

Momoko : Erm...

Brick : Well..

Boomer : You see...

Brick : He's...

Momoko : With...

Boomer : Can we say that they are in Kaoru's room in _privacy?_

Me : ... **BUTCH!** *Screaming*

*The upstairs door unlocks, exposing an angry Kaoru with hickeys on her neck and hair ruffled, and with Butch perfectly normal*

Me : What.. Did... You.. **DO?!**

Kaoru : He!-

*Butch covers her mouth*

Me : **TELL ME!**

Kaoru : *Slaps Butch's mouth away* He tried to do it further with me!

Me : *Eye twitches* **BUTCH JOJO!** *Screams his name while chasing after him*

Kaoru : Wait up! BUTCH! YOUR GOING DOWN!

Butch : That's all folks! *Panting* *Then gets tackled by me* **GAAAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merodī koko de futatabi! We're back here with Chapter 2 of 'Falling In Love? Never!' If you all were wondering about what was going on, well, the girls have a slideshow presentation. I won't tell you what it is. Also, the reason they were all like 'WHAT?!' from the end is because their class don't like New Students.. (Sad).. Anyways, you all probably know the new students, I don't want to waste time figuring out the plot but It will be interesting! Yakusoku shimasu! Let's head off to where I need to kick Butch's ass...**

* * *

Butch : PLEASE Merodī-sama! Im SORRY! *Gets punched and kick*

Me : Not till Kaoru accepts your apology!

Kaoru : YEAH!

Butch : **Kaoru purīzu! Watashi wa anata no tame ni nani demo suru yo! Chōdo kazoku no hōseki de watashi o kette teishi shite kudasai!**

*Kaoru stops*

Me : What did he say?

Kaoru : He said he'll do anything for me to stop kicking him in That part.

Me : Hmm... *Thinking*... Really? You'll do anything for Kaoru and me?

Butch : For Kaoru! Not-

Me : Oh Kaoru~

Butch : **OKAY! ANYTHING FOR YOU BOTH!**

Me : Good doggie.

Miyako : Are we missing out? *Walks into the room with Momoko, Brick and Boomer while sucking a lollipop*

Me : Yeah, and-

Butch : **MY BROTHERS! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!**

Brick : Uhh...

Boomer : Hanging out with our.. _Ladies._

Momoko : We are NOT your ladies, Brick! Hrmp!

Miyako : Yeah! *Pouts*

Me : *Rolls eyes*

Butch : Forgotten about me?!

Kaoru : Be patient, baka!

Momoko : Mel does not own PPGZ or RRBZ, or any villians. Ect. Ect from last Chapter. See yall later! *Licks lollipop*

* * *

[_Miyako's P.O.V_]

_Onsha! We have new students? This will be as worse as our LAST new batch of students! _I pout. Remembering my last memory as a tour guide for the goth freshmans.

"Ochitsuku girls," Miss Keane said cooingly. "These batch of students won't be as bad as the LAST batch." She promised. We three sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Kaoru hopped up, sweating with relief. "Those goths are one pain-in-the-!"

Miss Keane glared at Kaoru.

Kaoru sweatdropped. "Uhh, heh... mōshiwakearimasen..."

Miss Keane's smile returned to her face. "Get your seats and revise your scripts in time for the presentation. You also told me that you have close-up pictures of the PowerPuff Girls Z, am I not wrong?"

"Hai!" We three said at the same time.

"The class can't wait to see it." Miss Keane finished.

We settled down in our seats and placed down our bags, I took out a slip of paper from my pocket and unfolded it, written words stated as I began to look through them. I looked over to also see Momoko and Kaoru have done the same.

* * *

[_Momoko's P.O.V_]

_Sigh, new students, again?! Our last batch of goths were already enough!_ I groaned in my head as I began to revise my script for the presentation.

If your wondering. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi! The pink/red leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z! To let you know more about us. We're the heroines of Tokyo City. We are believed to be blessed with powers that Professor Utonium gave us. But the truth is; We 3 girls, at different places, saw a bright light about to hit 3 other children. We saved them and transformed once the light hit us. Gaining the ability to fly and have cool new weapons! Mine is a Yoyo, Miyako's a bubble staff and Kaoru's a huge hammer. We saved the city once from villains and gained the respect of all of the world. It already has been 2 years since Him's defeat on Mount Fuji. And the Powerpuff Girls Z have been less busy then before. Just that we have to deal with Princess Morbucks, a.k.a; Princess Shirogane. The spoilt BRAT!

Anyways,~

As the class fully entered, Me, Miyako and Kaoru placed down our scripts, and Miss Keane stood up to greet the class.

"Ohayō kurasu!" She said cheerfully.

The entire class stood up and bowed back, "Ohayō Keane-sensei!"

"Today class, we have three new students joining us today!"

Everyone groaned, then someone from around the tables shouted. "NOT AGAIN!" He yelled out. It was none other then Sakamoto, the insect-prankster. Man, Kaoru kicked his butt a couple of times before... Ah, good times. I despite him since the day he DITCHED ME

"Yo Momo, you okay?" A familiar voice asked, it was Kaoru. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"O-oh, it's nothing." I replied, trying to sound normal. But deep inside, I was heartbroken when he pulled that prank on me! I thought our love was so meant to be!~

"Boys, please come in." Miss Keane sounded friendly.

Three boys entered.

Wait a second...

ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z?!

* * *

[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]

_What._

_The._

_Actual._

_Fuck._

_These boys... They look exactly like!- No, it can't be! They were believed to be dead by the Professor and Mojo was devastated! Wait- If I rethink this, the Professor, Ken and Peachy has been acting quite strange since they announce the Rowdyruff Boys Z's death. Man, they have LOADS of explaining to do!_

"They call me Brick!"

"Yo I'm Boomer!"

"And I'm Butch!"

...No, fucking way...

I looked over to my side, Momoko's eyes were wide and her mouth was open, one of her eyes were twitching. Miyako's face were all white. I gulped. They must have been thinking about the same thing then...

"Brick? Boomer and Butch? What unusual names!" Miss Keane studied the boys.

"Our oka-san named us that because we're triplets. Plus, they want us to have special names from others." Butch replied casually, making the girls in the class lovey-dovey. Ew...

One thing for sure, I saw that when his eyes traveled from one corner, his eyes rested onto me. I looked away from him, but there was nervousness building inside. He just can't be Butch... Professor and Ken won't lie to us! I kept reassuring myself. But it was no use. The weight of the facts about that boy crushed me.

"Very well then, Brick shall sit beside Momoko. Boomer shall sit beside Miyako that is behind Kaoru. Butch shall sit beside Kaoru."

Nani ka!

"Miss Keane-sensei?" I immediately stood up with my hands raised, before Butch could walk down the isle.

"Hm?"

"Can Butch sit somewhere else?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Beside you is the only seat left since Mitch left the school."

"But-"

"No 'Buts' Kaoru. Now sit and no more demands before you get detention!"

"Aw!"

I sat down, just to see Butch smirking at me, making me narrow my eyes at him. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "What's so bad in me sitting beside you, But-Kaoru?"

I flinched. Did he just call me But- As in Buttercup?

I look at him for awhile, just to see him staring at my body... I clenched my fist and he widened his eyes for a second, smirking and turning.

**Damn you... _DAMN YOUR BROTHERS AND ALL!_**

* * *

[_Butch's P.O.V_]

Yo everyone! If your wondering who I am. I'm Butch Jojo. Third and strongest member out of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Along with my brothers, Brick Jojo and Boomer Jojo, we were specimens created by a villain monkey, Mojo Jojo to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. After our first encounter with those hags... I fell in a deep obsessive love with Buttercup Utonium. Which made me buy loads of... Let's say.. 'Posters'.. of her and photos of her wet underneath... The wind's my friend now!

My brothers also have obsessions for the blue and pink puff. And thanks to Brick's obsession with Blossom, we managed to find out that the Powerpuff Girls Z has secret identities! Blossom as Momoko Akatsutsumi. Bubbles as Miyako Goutokuji and Buttercup as Kaoru Matsubara. I have to say, she looks damn smexy in those outfits... She has a rowdy family though. Her father is Tokyo City's champion wrestler; Tokio Matsubara. Yes, I've heard of him. And I'm a huge fan. Her mother is a kind women by the name of Mitsuko Matsubara. Kaoru also has an older brother; Dai Matsubara and younger brother; Shou Matsubara. Who, on their profiles are very protective of Kaoru.

"Stop staring at me, you hentai!" Kaoru hissed at me as I rested my head on my hands and faced her, with dreamy eyes.

"Why would you stop me from staring at such a beautiful lady?" I said nonchalantly.

She turned red for a second, then fumed with a tick mark about to explode from her head. She smacked me on the face, making my head hit the table. Man! She is strong...

I have to say.. She isn't the girly type. Not like the others..

"Call me that once more, and I'll knock you in the family jewels till you can't feel it anymore!" She threatened. I huffed in amusement as I cracked my neck to it's proper adjustment.

"Hai!" I say with my hands horizontally to my head. Grinning.

She blinked at me curiously, then shook her head lightly and rolled her eyes, focusing back at Mr Yamaguchi's class.

I have to get her at Lunch.

* * *

[Back to our friends, while dealing with an angry Kaoru]

Kaoru : **WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU PUT SUCH PERVERTIC THOUGHTS OF BUTCH!**

Me : Chill, bruh chill~...

Kaoru : **HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO CHILL WHEN-**

Butch : *Hugs her behind the waist* It's true, Kaoru-koi~... You do have an amazing smexy body and curves...

Brick : *Chuckling*

Boomer : *Snorking and trying to hold back laugh*

Momoko : *Sighing in envy*

Miyako *Giggling*

Kaoru : **SHADDUP HENTAI!**

Me : **That's all for now! Also, plus. We have no idea on what Butch should do! Me and Kaoru think we should try a dare for him. State in the reviews on that particular dare and I'll pick the unique and best one! In the next, next chapter. We'll have a Truth or Dare game too! Be prepared and come up as many as you want!**

Miyako : **Min'na ni sayōnara! Tsugi no shōde wa, o ai shimashou! (みんなにさようなら！次の章では、お会いしましょう!)**

* * *

**Seriously, come up with some dares in the reviews. I won't update till I get enough reviews!~ Get free cookies too! And a cat plushie!**

**Till the next time!**

**Also, is this chapter long enough?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK! Damn, we had to pay for Butch's medical bills so we couldn't do the dares in the meantime.. Sadly... Well, back to Butch at the hospital!**

* * *

Me : Yo Butch, how's life in the Hospital?

Butch : Fine...

Momoko : Kaoru won't accompany us though, she said she's still mad at you...

Butch : I know.. *Sighs in depression*

Brick : It's fine, brah! She'll come by late night!

Butch : When you are saying, 'Late Night', do you mean past midnight?

Brick : Yep!

Butch : *Groans* She'll never like me.

Boomer : Chin up, bro! At least you tried.

Me : Uhh.. Guys? We need someone to say the disclaimer and we shall continue this.. 'Bro Bro' stuff after this...

Miyako and Momoko : **Merodī-san does not own PPGZ or RRBZ or the villains, ect. ect! **

Momoko : **Menseki jikō de okonawa sate sate merodī, ! Soredewa watashi no P. O. V kara hajimemashou!**

Me** : Hai!**

* * *

[_Momoko's P.O.V_]

_Oh god, oh god... Why Keane-sensei why?! _My mind was rattling with unanswered and roaming questions when Brick took his seat beside me. "Yo." He said with a smile. But a hint of glow was sparkling in his eyes._ Curiosity?.. An __**'I found you'**__ glow?..._ No, no one can possibly recognize the Powerpuff Girls Z in their identities. _It really can't be Brick, can it?_

"Damn.." I hear him mutter, I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at him studying my body. A tick mark grew on my head as I slapped him when Keane-sensei wasn't looking.

"Pervert!" I hiss silently.

"You have such an amazing body though.." He said, smirking.

I turned red.

"And those A-to-B cups of yours.." He licked his lips. And what was that in his eyes... LUST?!

Miss Keane started to turn from some mumbling, we immediately stopped talking and paid attention to class. But I just can't help the feeling that **_he is still staring at me..._**

[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]

God! Butch won't leave me alone! I had to hide in the Janitor's closet for 10 minutes of Lunch before I can come out to sit beside Momoko and Miyako. It seems like they also have troubles of their own.

Momoko sighed, "Kaoru, Brick won't leave me alone!" She complained, scooping up some rice and stuffing it blankly in her mouth.

"Same here..." Miyako sighed as well.

"Well I had to hide in that stinky janitor's closet for 10 minutes!" I say.

"No wonder we couldn't find you.." Miyako said.

"It doesn't matter." I say. "We have to figure out if those boys are actually the Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"Right!" Momoko agreed.

"First off, what similarities do these boys have with those OTHER boys?"

When I think about it, Butch's hairstyle was identically the same to Butch of the Rowdys, especially the pale skin and narrow, forest-green eyes. He isn't wearing his usual windbreaker jacket. Just a green t-shirt and long dark jeans. Green with black-laced snickers and black socks. Sounds like what Butch would wear.

"Brick is identically the same as the Rowdyruff Brick.."

"Boomer too.."

"Same."

We three sighed, its conclusion; **They ARE the Rowdyruffs**.

"But we don't have decisive proof! All we have is just baseless accusations.." Momoko protested.

_Should I be impressed because Momoko knows how to use Baseless Accusations in a sentence?!_

"Uh oh, girls? The boys are here..." Miyako whispered in warning.

We perked up immediately to see the boys coming with loads of girls running behind them. We groaned.

"Hey girls.." Butch said coolly, eyeing Kaoru.

"What'd you want, Punk?!" I hissed.

"Just.. Sharing.." Butch squeezed in between me and Miyako taking seat. "Hey!" Miyako whimpered. Boomer squeezed in between Momoko and Miyako while Brick sat beside Momoko.

"So, what were you talkin' bout?" Butch asked me, eating into his sandwhich.

_Rude.. _"Nothing of your concerns" I said back at him.

"Come on~.." He cooed, wrapping his arms around me, causing the girls behind him to glare in jealousy.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I exclaimed, biting his hand hard.

"Ow!" He unwrapped his arms and waved his hand in pain. "You'll pay for that!" He growled, I snickered. _Ain't nobodeh touches Kaoru Matsubara!_

I smirked victoriously and continued to eat my dumplings, not even noticing that Butch was smirking quietly at me through his bangs...

* * *

**(Note; Never mess with Butch Jojo if he messes with you)**

**[Let's head back to Kaoru's room. I'm in there only, tee hee!]**

Kaoru : Ahh, a good shower with no Butch around! *Towel wrapped around*

Me : Yeah, especially Butch to not stalk you n, all, eh?

Kaoru : Yeah~.. *Changes and lays on bed*

Me : I can change that.

Kaoru : Yeah- Wait, what?!

Me : You said so! *Presses a button from a random remote*

*A chain door opens, revealing Butch coming out.*

Butch : I'm back, babe!

Kaoru : WHAT?! *Glares at me*

Me : *Raises shoulders with a guilty face* Let's say he healed pretty quickly...

Kaoru : WHY?! I was enjoying myself!

Butch : Without me? *Hugs Kaoru behind waist*

Kaoru : GET OFF ME HENTAI!

Me : I'll leave you both alone.

Butch : Please do~..

Kaoru : 0-0 NOOO!

*Goes out of room*

Momoko : Hey, Mel? Is Kaoru okay inside there?

Me : Yep *Winks* Yep she is.

* * *

**Till next chapter! It's a special one because of Butch's perverted thoughts.. You'll enjoy it~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow.. I have been writing loads of fanfictions! That is just great! Congratz myself! This is Chapter 4 of 'Falling In Love? Never!' This is just done after I just wrote my first Butch X Kaoru Oneshot rated M just now, check it out! It's called 'Forever Mine' Anyways, about the dares I've stated on last chapter. I decided to come up with my own dares. Then maybe if more dares comes out, I'll put them in one of the future chapters! Also, special thanks to Hinako29 whom have been quite supportive for me. Thank you Hinako!**

* * *

Miyako : Merodī-san? Why are we in this... Dark room..?

Me : It's for the game, silly!

Butch : What are we gonna play? Spin the Bottle?

Me : Nope.

Butch : Strip Poker?

Me and Kaoru (Kaoru louder) : NO!

Butch : Oh! Strip -

Momoko : Enough with the strips! *Yells*

Brick : Yeah, shut the hell up Butch and let Milo finish!

Butch : *Pouts* Fine. *Wraps arm around Kaoru*

Me : We're gonna play Truth or Dare!

Miyako : Oh! Goodey Goodey!

Boomer : I wanna go first!

Me : Okay!

Boomer : Butch, truth or dare?

Butch : *Thinks for a while* Truth.

Kaoru : Ooh~ Butch, are you- Chicken? *Flaps wings* **BAWK BAWK!**

Butch : Okay! Okay! Dare. Only for you, Kaoru-Koi *Says seductively*

Kaoru : *Scoots closer to Miyako*

Me : We'll continue the dare after Chapter 4! Be ready to hold your mouses because it's gonna be a one heck of a seduction!

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

I closed my locker door and hit the lock, looking to my right. I saw the person I never wanted to see; Butch Jojo.

"Seriously, Butch? Can't you at least go to your fangirls and stop wasting your precious time on me?" I scowled, pointing to a bunch of girls holding heart-shaped papers or a pen or phone number papers.

Butch rolled his eyes, "My eyes only got attention of you... My lovely _Buttercup_.." He smirked.

My eyes went wide opened, "H-how did you know my?!"

"So it's true, then. I missed you." He interrupted me... But then there was a sign of hurt in his eyes, he hugged me tightly and embraced me. My looks only focused on him as I hugged back. _To be honest. I did miss Butch when the professor announced his death..._

"But.." I say as we pulled off. "What about the announcement? You disappeared for 2 Years!" I blurted out.

"That..." His voice trailed off. "I can explain once we get to the lab..."

"Hey.. I didn't know you cared for me."

A tick mark was on my head, I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. "Never say this to Momoko or Miyako." I warned, "Otherwise you'll never be able to have kids ever again!"

"Man, I would love to have kids with you." He said dreamily, I bonked him on the head. "In your dreams!"

* * *

**[_Butch's P.O.V_]**

Man, she has to be Buttercup... She is **EXACTLY** like her, how can others not see that?! Although in those 2 years, she has developed her cups.. C-cups... Wow.

"Butch! Butch!"

_Oh god_, I turned. To see my fangirls screaming.

"Listen, ladies. I already found mine," I wrap my arms around Kaoru. "Matsubara Kaoru!" I said grandly, making my fangirls groan and sigh in envy. Some even glared for revenge as they walked off. I snickered, Kaoru was fuming!

"Keep your hands to yourself, baka!" She pushed my arm away and started to walk off with her soccer ball. Of course, I followed her.

* * *

**[_Boomer's P.O.V_]**

Yo, I'm Boomer Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys Z! With my brothers; Butch Jojo and Brick Jojo, we were created to destroy our #1 arch-enemy; The Powerpuff Girls Z. But eventually after Him's defeat, we've begun to develop feelings for the girls. Especially Bubbles.. The cutie-pie...

Since it's free-period, we suggested to follow our own girls and try to get their attention! Since we've found out they are the Powerpuffs and they seem to have found out about us too. 2 years ago, we were injured by the impact of Him's defeat, causing us to have serious injuries. Since we were near Mount Fuji... But we healed. I-It's a long story.

"Boomer-kun? Can you stop following me, please?" Miyako pleaded, pouting as she clutched her file to her chest.

"No way, Bubbles-chan." I whispered to her.

"D-did you just call me Bubbles-chan?" She asked, eyes nearly wide.

I nodded.

"H-how did you know?!" Her cute expression turned to a whimper-about-to-cry expression.

"Because I care about you, Bubbles-chan." I cupped her cheek.

Miyako sniffed and held my hand gently, "But... What about the disappearance when the Professor told us about your death?" She asked.

"That is a long story, Bubbles."

"When will you tell me?"

"Soon."

"But-"

"I promise, Bubbles-chan." I say soothingly.

There was a pause, and Miyako had a look in her eyes that I can't make out.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but... _I think your hiding something from me after my disappearance, Miyako._

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

_Boomer's back.. He knows I'm Bubbles! Oh this is so embarrassing! No Rowdyruff can be trusted!_

"I-I have to go, Boomer.." I put his hands down and ran off to the girl's bathroom, so I can make sure he isn't following.

"He can't be back... He can't be back..." I shivered, letting some tears drop down from my eyes.

"Miyako? You in there?"

I blinked, it was Momoko. I opened the door. "W-what is it, Momoko-san?"

"You were mumbling inside there, what's wrong?" She asks, worried.

"I'm stuck in a 'Love-Triangle' now..." I sighed.

* * *

**Wooo~ Whats Miyako/Bubbles hiding from us? A Love Triangle? With whom! Let's find out in next chapter shall we? Anyways, BACK TO THE TRUTH OR DARE!**

* * *

Boomer : I dare you to KISS Kaoru!

Kaoru : Wait what-

Butch : My please. *Kisses Kaoru hard on the lips*

Brick, Boomer : Woooo~

Kaoru : BOOMER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Butch : Chill babe...

Kaoru : For the last time, I'm not your babe!

Butch : Yes you are.

Kaoru : No I'm not!

Me : Alright, let's get onto the next one before we all die of boredom.

Butch : Okay, Momoko, Truth or Dare?

Momoko : Truth!

Butch : Who do you like?

Momoko : *Pause* Let's say it's Sakamoto-senpai!

Brick : Your lying, right?

Miyako : Totally she is!

Momoko : Miyako! Shhh!

Butch : Momoko, you have to tell us or Miyako tells us.

Momoko : F-fine! It's Brick! *Points to Brick with eyes closed*

Brick : Really?

Momoko : Really!

Me : Let's end this before we all die of the smooches..

* * *

**Till next chapter everyone! Sayōnara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merodī here as from last chapter, Miyako/Bubbles stated of a Love Triangle? Well, well well, you sneaky little kitten Miyako! Anyways, have a special visitor! One of the best reviewers that has reviewed since Chapter 1, and forever will appear in all of my Out-Chats of stories.**

* * *

Me : Everyone! Listen up!

Everyone (Except me, DUH) : What?

Me : Presenting... **_Hinako29!_**

*Hinako poofs*

Miyako : Kon'nichiwa Hinako-san!

Hinako : Pleasure to meet you all! *Giggles*

Brick : So, who is your favorite of the PPGZ eh? Is it the 'Awesome Reds?' or 'Dumb Blues' or the 'Always-Fighting-But-I-Don't-Give-A-Shit Greens'?

Hinako : The green's of course!

Butch, Kaoru and Me : YAY!

Brick, Boomer, Momoko and Miyako : Aww...

Hinako : Don't worry, I still like you guys too!

The four of them : Arigatōgozaimasu...

Me : Hinako sended a bunch of dares for you guys! So hold your horses-

Butch : _We don't have horses._

Me : So Listen!

*The List* : Boomer to act like a dog for as long as Miyako want  
Butch to be buried under the ground for as long as Kaoru want .  
Brick to be Momoko's maid for as long as Momoko want ( Of course dress in girls maid uniform )  
Momoko to open the window and scream " I'm Momoko and I want to be free !" and then run around the mall yelling " Is the end of the world !"  
Miyako to burn all her fashion magazine and dress like a tomboy  
Kaoru to dress in a princess dress ( the frilly fluffy kind ) and talk in British accent for as long as you want .

All (Except Hinako and me) : WHAT?!

Me : Do it.. *Death glare* Boomer first!

Miyako : Uhm... You can act like a frog for at least an hour and can you please go get me a orange juice?

Boomer : *Sighs* Ribbit Ribbit *Hops to the kitchen*

*CRASH! BOOM! IN THE KITCHEN!* _(Cuz we're at the attic)_

All : What the fuck was that?!

*All runs down to see Boomer gets tangled in a bunch of cooked spaghetti that I prepared with continued swirls in his eyes.*

Brick : Oh my god...

*Suddenly, Boomer's head hits the fridge, causing it to knock the orange bottle on top of it. Falling onto boomer, the orange juice spills*

Boomer : R-ribbit?...

Miyako : I think your done, Boomer...

Boomer : *Phew* A-arigato, Miyako-chan...

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

_God damnit! Get him out of your head, Kaoru! _I smacked my head, causing attention of passer bys.

"What's wrong, Kaoru-koi?"

_Now that's the voice.. I do_ **_NOT_** _want to hear. _I turn my head around and scowled at Butch.

"I thought you would leave me alone since that locker incident." I say, huffing.

"Well, I didn't. Nice match played by the ways. Mitch really is pissed..."

"Wait, you saw?-"

"I have my reasons, Kaoru." He said and grabbed my hand, so we walked on to my house.

"W-why are you..." I stammer.

"You still have your punishment, Kaoru." He started to smirk, changing the question.

"W-what Punishment?" I decided to play along. Since I can kick his ass anytime!

He smirked, "You'll see once we reach your room."

_W-wha?! What's this idiot planning?!_

* * *

**[_Butch's P.O.V_]**

Oh Kaoru Matsubara.. You don't know what's coming.

We reached her room, I climbed a tree in her garden and into her open window, surprising her at first.

"What's the punishment's about?" She asked, annoyed.

"Remember at the canteen? You _smacked_ me? Yeah. _That_"

"W-what?! That was a light smack! Because you wrapped your arms around me you pervert!" She growled, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry Kao-kui. But you can't beat your own husband in the future." I smirk. "Now let's start, shall we?"

When she was looking around for an escape, I took the opportunity to leap onto her and pin her down, since she was in front of her bed. "Now my precious Buttercup.. _We can begin.."_

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

_Oh god.. Oh god... I can't move my arms. I can't move my arms!_

As I got pinned down by Butch, he had a huge grip on my arms. That famous smirk on his face...

"Butch, this isn't funny! Let me off!" I shouted at him, wriggling around.

A dark chuckle erupted from his throat. "You look _cute_ when you wriggle.. And imagine those shouts becoming screams... Saying my name all over and over and over..."

"B-butch! Let go of me NOW!" I screamed at him.

"No can do, cutie.."

Then he started to kiss and lick my neck. The pleasure was too good to be true... I forced myself to not moan. But in the end, I did.

"Like it, eh?" He asked, before kissing and sucking it harder by the second.

'B-butch.." I started to moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. _NO! DON'T WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND HIM! STOP HIM!_

"I guess you love it, Kaoru.." He traveled up to my mouth and kissed it. Gasping, he slithered his mouth inside and began to explore in my mouth. I don't know what, but there is something of a feel that people longed to have...

Then his hand began to go under my shirt and grabbing one of my c-cup breasts, he moved it around, making me moan more louder.

"B-butch..." I moaned, but said it firmly, making him stop.

"What is it, Kaoru-koi?" He stopped kissing me, wiping the saliva off and taking his hand out.

"W-we can't do this..." **_We can't at all.._**

"Of course we can't" He said firmly. I nod.

"Because you'll be expecting more on your _second_ punishment..."

I hissed. "Pervert baka.."

"Love ya too, Kao." He winked at me and leapt out of the window. As I checked he was gone, I closed the window shut and closed the curtains. I laid back onto my bed.

_I can't fall for him... I can't fall for him..._

"Sweetie? Come down for dinner!" I hear my mom call me from downstairs. I took a deep breath and ran out of my room. However, I was

_Not being aware of a pair of forest-green eyes opening from the dark corner of my room... Eyeing the door..._

* * *

**[Back to our friends]**

Kaoru : MELODY!

*Hides behind Hinako*

Butch : Aww, good story Mel. *Hugs Kaoru and kisses her on the cheek, making her blush red*

Momoko and Miyako : Awwwwwwww~...

Brick : Let's continue, Boomer won't crane his neck for long.

Boomer : Owwww...

Me : Next, Kaoru, you can bury Butch underground for how long you want!

Kaoru : Can I change it to YOU being buried?

*I stare at Hinako*

Hinako : Yep!

Me : WHY!

Kaoru : Arigato, Hinako! *Grabs me and dumps into a huge hole prepared during when I wrote the chapter* YOU STAY THERE FOR THE ENTIRE THING!

Me : HRMPFJ)_IJIJFOJOEJOWEHF# *YF#Y *(HF*) HQ#M

Hinako : I'll take over in the meantime.

Me : UWEHIWJEMVJMQO

Kaoru : SHADDUP.

Hinako : Now Brick has to dress up as Momoko's maid for as long as Momoko wants!

Brick : WHAT?! NANI?!

Momoko : *Passes a girly maid costume* Wear it and go clean my house, help Kuriko with her homework, help the cooking in my house. *Going on for 2 hours*

Brick : WHAT?! I'M NOT CLEANING YOUR DOG'S POOP...

Miyako : I didn't know you have a dog!

Momoko : It's a secret!

Brick : ARGH! FINE! *Goes out of the door*

Hinako : Alright! Momoko, read the list. *Passes her the list*

Momoko : WHAT?!

Hinako : Do it or you'll never eat sweets for a whole YEAR!

Momoko : Fine!

Kaoru : I can't wait to tape this... *Grabs camara*

Momoko : *Opens the window* "IM MOMOKO AND I WANT TO BE FREE!"

A random mother outside : And that, my son, is why you should obey your grandma otherwise you'll become like her.

Random son : Yes, mother...

*Momoko runs out of the door and to her favorite mall yelling*

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLDDDD!"

Old grandpa : Toby? Is that you?...

Random person : I have to stop drinking beer...

Hinako : Miyako! Burn all your fashion magazines and dress like a tomboy!

Kaoru : YEAH!

Miyako : NO!

Hinako : I'll burn Octy.

Miyako : *Crying and puts on a fire, throwing all her fashion magazines inside* Even the exclusive one signed by Calvin Klein?...

Hinako : Yes, even the one signed by Calvin Klein.

Miyako : WAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHHH *Burns it*

Kaoru : Now let me help you dress like a tomboy.

Miyako : *Sniffing and crying*

*Two hours later*

*Miyako comes out wearing baggy pants, oversized shirt and a baseball cap backwards*

Miyako : This is so cool!

Kaoru : Mhm!

Hinako : Kaoru dress in a pretty dress and talk in a british accent as long as Melody wants.

Kaoru : WHAT?! HINAKO!

*Hinako walks out to my grave*

Hinako : Yo mel! How long do you want Kaoru to dress as a pretty princess and talk in a British account!

Me : 7 HOURS!

Hinako : Okay!

*Runs back into the house*

Hinako : 7 Hours!

Kaoru : WHAT?! MELODY, IM GONNA KILL YOU!

*Goes to dress up*

Butch : Can't wait.

* * *

**This has been a great chapter of loads of... Dares and you'll see how Kaoru looks like in the next chapter 6! Anyways, send in more dares Hinako!**


	6. Special Dare Chapter!

**IM BACCKKKK! With a load of dares from the reviews! This will be the dare chapter, meaning Chapter 6 will be in the next one. Because there is loads of laughter to be done!**

Everyone (Except me and Hinako) : WHAT?!

Me : That is revenge for burying me underground. *Glares at Kaoru*

Kaoru : If you didn't write that, I wouldn't have done that!

Butch : Tell me you love it, Kaoru...

Kaoru : NEVER YOU BAKA! _(Shes wearing a dress, btws..)_

Me : Let's begin! But first.. *Snaps finger*

*Dangerous-angel-123 appears*

Me and Hinako : Kon'nichiwa! Angel-san!

Angel : Hi! Everyone!

The greens, blues and reds : Hello.

Angel : Let's begin shall we?

Kaoru to stay in the dress for even longer but with Butch fallowing her everywhere  
Momoko to tell her crush to everyone  
Miyako to get back her magazines (I cant see her cry) even the one that was singed  
then for Butch to rap in front of every one (even if he's horrible)  
for Brick to not i repeat NOT go find the guy and kill him  
and Boomer to just go get me ice cream

~Dangerous-angel-123

Butch : YES! I LOVE YOU ANGEL! *Hugs Kaoru whom is in a dress* (Dress link in the end)

Kaoru : I have to go to the toilet... *Walks to the toilet with trouble in high heels*

Butch : *Follows her*

Kaoru : **STAY OUTSIDE YOU BAKA!**

Butch : **THE DARE!**

Momoko : Wow...

Angel : Now you have to tell your crush to everyone! No lies like last time!

Momoko : ...

Me : No sweets for a year!~

Momoko : Fine... It's.. *Mumble*

All of us : WHO?

Momoko : *Mumble*

Me : FOR FUCK SAKES, BLURT IT OUT YA PUNK

Momoko : ITS FUCKING BRICK!

Brick : *Blushing madness and fainted*

Hinako : Miyako, go get all your magazines.

Miyako : ... YAY! *Uses random magic to poof them up*

Me : I didn't know she could do that...

Angel : Yep.

Me : Anyways, Butch has to wrap in front of all of us.

Butch : _Wrap?_

Me : No, _R-wrap_

Butch : _WRAP?!_ I ain't gonna _wrap!_

Me : NO NO! _WR-_

Brick : For fuck sakes, RAP!

Me : How come he can pronounce it... *Sad face*

Brick : Because the red is the awesome.

Boomer : More like the Red Chokers? When you choked on a red cotton ball?

*Silence*

Boomer : Aww...

Miyako : *Comforts Boomer*

Me : SHADDUP BUTCH IS RAPING!

Butch;

I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot

_[Verse 1:]_  
But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes  
I got a laptop in my back pocket  
My pen'll go off when I half-cock it  
Got a fat knot from that rap profit  
Made a living and a killing off it  
Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office  
With Monica Lewinski feeling on his nutsack  
I'm an MC still as honest  
But as rude and as indecent as all hell  
Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)  
This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop  
You don't really wanna get into a pissing match  
With this rappity-rap  
Packing a mack in the back of the Ac  
backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack  
and at the exact same time  
I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that  
I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table  
Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half  
Only realized it was ironic  
I was signed to Aftermath after the fact  
How could I not blow? All I do is drop "F" bombs  
Feel my wrath of attack  
Rappers are having a rough time period  
Here's a Maxi-Pad  
It's actually disastrously bad  
For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard

_[Verse 2:]_  
Everybody want the key and the secret to rap  
Immortality like I have got  
Well, to be truthful the blueprint's  
Simply rage and youthful exuberance  
Everybody loves to root for a nuisance  
Hit the earth like an asteroid  
and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)  
MC's get taken to school with this music  
'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme'  
Now I lead a New School full of students  
Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim  
Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren  
Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim  
Inspired enough to one day grow up  
Blow up and being in a position  
To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them  
Into the motherfuckin' Rock n'  
Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church  
And burst in a ball of flames  
Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame  
On the wall of shame  
You fags think it's all a game  
'Til I walk a flock of flames  
Off a plank and  
Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?  
Little gay looking boy  
So gay I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy  
You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering  
And take place looking boy  
Oy vey, that boy's gay  
That's all they say looking boy  
You get a thumbs up, pat on the back  
And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy  
Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?  
I get a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy  
I'mma work for everything I have  
Never asked nobody for shit  
Git out my face looking boy  
Basically boy you're never gonna be capable  
of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar  
Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God  
Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard

_[Verse 3:]_  
So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin  
You rodent, I'm omnipotent  
Let off then I'm reloading  
Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'  
And I should not be woken  
I'm the walking dead  
But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating  
But I got your mom deep throating  
I'm out my Ramen Noodle  
We have nothing in common, poodle  
I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself  
In the arm and pay homage, pupil  
It's me  
My honesty's brutal  
But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize  
What I do though for good  
At least once in a while so I wanna make sure  
Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle  
Enough rhymes to  
Maybe try to help get some people through tough times  
But I gotta keep a few punchlines  
Just in case 'cause even you unsigned  
Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime  
I know there was a time where once I  
Was king of the underground  
But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind  
So I crunch rhymes  
But sometimes when you combine  
Appeal with the skin color of mine  
You get too big and here they come trying to  
Censor you like that one line I said  
On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP  
One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine  
Put 'em all in a line  
Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine  
See if I get away with it now  
That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm  
Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal  
You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though  
And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for  
You're pointless as Rapunzel  
With fucking cornrows  
You write normal, fuck being normal  
And I just bought a new ray gun from the future  
Just to come and shoot ya  
Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad  
'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag  
At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man  
While he play piano  
Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special  
On the cable channel  
So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day  
"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"  
Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)  
Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human  
What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman  
Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is  
Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you  
And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating  
How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating  
Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting  
For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating  
'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated  
I make elevating music  
You make elevator music  
"Oh, he's too mainstream."  
Well, that's what they do  
When they get jealous, they confuse it  
"It's not hip hop, it's pop."  
'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it  
With rock, shock rap with Doc  
Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it  
I don't know how to make songs like that  
I don't know what words to use  
Let me know when it occurs to you  
While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you  
It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you  
How many verses I gotta murder to  
Prove that if you were half as nice,  
your songs you could sacrifice virgins to  
Unghh, school flunky, pill junky  
But look at the accolades these skills brung me  
Full of myself, but still hungry  
I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to  
When I'm a million leagues above you  
Ill when I speak in tongues  
But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you  
I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel  
I'm asleep in the front seat  
Bumping Heavy D and the Boys  
"Still chunky, but funky"  
But in my head there's something  
I can feel tugging and struggling  
Angels fight with devils and  
Here's what they want from me  
They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate  
But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had  
Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation  
And understand the discrimination  
But fuck it  
Life's handing you lemons  
Make lemonade then  
But if I can't batter the women  
How the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?  
Don't mistake him for Satan  
It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas  
And take a vacation to trip a broad  
And make her fall on her face and  
Don't be a retard, be a king?  
Think not  
Why be a king when you can be a God?

Kaoru : H-how did you rap so good?!  
Butch : All in the rap, babe. *Wraps arms around*

Kaoru : Great now I'm stuck because I'm wearing a stupid dress!

Miyako and Momoko : *Giggles*

Me, Hinako and Angel : T-that was good...

Angel : BOOMER GO GET ME ICE-CREAM! 7 SCOOPS. CHOCOLATE SYRUP, NO NUTS, A HUGE BERRY ON TOP! WITH CHCOLATE RAINBOW SPRINKLES

Boomer : Y-yes ma'am!

*Runs outside*

Me : Looks like we're done!

Hinako : My dares now!

Angel : Take the stand, Hina!

Hinako : Okay! Here's the list!

Send Butch to the street and flirt with random people ( guys only )  
Boomer gets to stay on the bed and get nurse by Himeko until he feel better  
Brick have to dye his hair blond and blue cap  
Momoko have to eat a gigantic cake in 5 minute if she fail no sweets and manga for 2 days  
Kaoru go to the park and take a kid and run around the park for 5 laps  
Miyako have to stole a candy from a kid take a bite and throw it on his/her face

Hinako : Go Butch!

Butch : *Groans*

Kaoru *Slaps his butt,*

Butch : OWWWW *Runs outside*

Kaoru : *Snickers*

Butch : H-hey dude... *Seductive face*

Random dude : MARRY ME!

Butch : NUPE BEICH *Rusn off back to the house and hugs Kaoru*

Kaoru : Get off me you twert!

Hinako : Now Boomer has to stay in bed and get nursed by... Himeko.

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, Brick, Angel and me : Woooo~

Boomer : B-but, I'm not sick!

Me and Angel : I can help with that! *Gets an icebucket and pours onto Boomer*

Boomer : Ahhh.. Ahhh.. AAHHHHH-CHOOOO! *Shivers*

*Angel grabs Boomer and throws him onto the bed*

Me : *Snaps fingers, Himeko appears in a nurse's outfit*

Himeko : What am I doing here?

Me : Boomer is sick! Go nurse him!

Himeko : YAY!

Brick and Butch : Ew..

Himeko : Boomie! *Squeals*

Miyako : *Sighs in envy*

Boomer : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me : Alright! Next!

Brick : I hope it's nothing-

Hinako : Brick, dye your hair blonde and get a Blue hat!

Brick : WHAT?! But my signature color is Red!

Me : Do it.

Angel : Or no more Momoko posters!

Momoko : *Blushes*

Brick : *Gulps and grabs hair spray, dying hair blonde while crying* WHAAAAA

Me : *Passes Brick a hat*

Brick : *Wears blue hat while sniffling*

Miyako : Kawaii!

Brick : Grr... I'll get you for this, Hinako...

Hinako : NEXT!

Me : Momoko, you have to eat a gigantic cake in 5 minutes, otherside no manga or sweets for two days!

Momoko : Easy peicy!

*Truck comes, loading a cake that stretches the entire of Japan*

Momoko : M-maybe not so...

Everyone : GO GO GO!

*Nom sounds*

Angel : Kaoru has to go to the park, grab a kid and run around the park for 5 laps!

Kaoru : Easy!

Hinako : Mind if I add it to be_ ghosts_ in the park?

Kaoru : Nani ka!?

Butch : Chicken, Kao? *Flaps wings* **BAWK BAWK**

*Kaoru runs outside, grabs a random boy eating donuts and runs while screaming because of ghosts*

Kaoru : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Everyone laughing inside*

*Kaoru comes back n with white skin*

Kaoru : You'll pay for this Hinako!

Me : Now Miyako has to take a random kid's candy, eat it and throw it back in his/her face!

Miyako : WHAT?!

Angel : If you don't, I'll kill this kitty! *Holds up a knife and a cat*

Miyako : *Bursts to tears* OKAY FINE!

*Miyako runs outside, seeing a random girl eating a chocolate bar, grabs it, eats it and throws back in her face, runs back to the house while shutting the door*

Miyako : I think the police almost got me...

Boomer : Aww... Sore wa daijōbuda, watashi wa anata o hogo suru tame ni koko ni iru

Miyako : Anata būmā-kun T wa, arigatōgozaimashita!

Me : What happened to Himeko?

Boomer : Beat her to a pulp and threw her to planet mars.

Brick and Butch : Nice~

Hinako, me and Angel : That's all! Thank you for this special dare chapter! Send in more!

* * *

**De kore o motarasu tame ni anata no hina koto tenshi o arigatō! Watashitachiha watashitachi ga okonatte iru to, koreha kamaraofu ni natta chokugo ni daredemo-uchi o eru kotodeshou ne! _(Thank you Hinako and Angel for bringing this in! I guess we'll be getting a beat-up by everyone soon after we're done and this is off camara!)_**

Kaoru : YOU GIRLS!

Me, Hinako and Angel : *Screams*


	7. Chapter 6

**Whiew! After that last Dare chapter, I'm BACK! Koko ni Merodī to watashitachi wa 6-shō de koko ni iru! Let's begin and I promise you'll find out of Miyako's Love Triangle. BTW, Kaoru goes home early because that was dismissal time. While Miyako and Momoko prefers to stay in school for a project that they didn't complete.**

* * *

Miyako : I wonder myself too.. *Sighs*

Me : Why so depressed?

Angel : Yeah, why?

Miyako : Because Boomie-kun isn't here! *Whimper*

Brick : Boomer told me that he had an important meeting with an old friend of his at the park.

Miyako : Oh...

Butch : Oh my lovely Buttercup~

Butch : Buttercup?

Momoko : Butch, why are you calling Kaoru?

Butch : I can't find her anywhere!

Me : We'll hold a search party later. *Sighs*.. Angel and Hinako are missing too.

Miyako : How sad.

Momoko : Hey! What about Brick?

Butch : Not here.

Momoko : This is getting mysterious.

Me : Agreed.

Miyako : Well let's begin the story!

Me : Hai!

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

"What?! Love triangle?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.." I hear Miyako sobbed.

"We'll solve this together, Miyako. Meet me at the library." I say comfortingly.

_"H-hai" _

I closed my phone and slipped it in my pocket, taking heels, I quickly ran down the curved hallway. When- *BANG*

I fell backwards and landed on my butt. I looked up to see the person I did not one to see; Brick.

"Yo Momo, you okay?" He picked me up and placed me onto my feet, I blushed for a second then snapped out.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Why in the rush?" He asked.

"Well.. I have to meet someone at the library." I replied, trying not to sound nervous. _Move out of the way, Brick!_

"Woah... Your sweatin', tell me Momo, what's wrong?"

_Grr.. Why do you have to be so busy-body Brick?!_

"Move out, Brick!" I blurted-yelled at him, trying to shove him aside.

But, he managed to grab my hand and pull back.

"I'm just trying to protect you from some anonymous meeting with other boys. After all, _your mine._"

"I'm not yours!" I protested, "Now let go!" I stomped his foot and rushed to the library. Of course, I hear running-steps behind me and saw Brick Jojo chasing me. I groan, causing attention of others.

Ever since Kaoru trained me, I've been running faster. and now at least the 5th fastest runner in our class!

I dashed up the stairs, panting as I look behind, Brick was gone. _Good grief!_

Then I hit something, at least someone's chest.

"Can't cha leave me alone for a second!" I exclaimed to him.

"Nu-uh Pinky."

"Why?"

"Because_ I love you."_

"What?!"

"_I love you!" _

My face turned horribly red, then I got up and pushed him aside. To the library. Although I still feel him following me and his red-crimson eyes eyeing me._ Now I know how it feels to be Kaoru!_

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

Finished dinner and now laying on my bed.

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help feel uncomfortable. As I looked around my room, I could see a pair of dark forest green eyes. I sighed,

"Butch, get out of there."

Butch walked out casually out of the dark corner of my room and walked over to me, smirking. "Had a nice dinner?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to bring you somewhere. But I guess you had your dinner so long."

"I was watching the Soccer Match, dumbass!"

"Without me?" He pouts, laying on the bed.

"H-hey! This bed isn't big enough for the two of us!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yes it is." He said nonchalantly, "When I cuddle you... It will."

"You dumbass.. GET OFF MY BED!"

I tried to push him, but he stood still, yawning.

"Your weak for a tomboy." He said, yawning.

"I'll show you whose weak!" Clenching my fists, I punched his back, causing a.. 'Crack' and making him fall off. I triumphantly laid back on my bed. "Now out the window and leave me to sleep in peace!"

He sighed as he got up. "Your second punishment." He snickered.

I gulped. "Uh oh..."

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

_Sigh, telling Momoko what happened still shocked her..._ I sobbed silently as I bury my face in the pillow.

"Miyako-chan? Why are you crying?"

I turned to see Boomer. The last person I wanted to see..

"I-it's nothing," I sobbed, wiping my tears.

Boomer came and settled on the bed, "You can tell me anything."

I looked up, "You sure?" _Please..._

He nodded with a smile.

"N-no, I can't... It'll break your heart more then it can ever!" I told him, burying my face in my pillow.

"Miyako," He looked at me, taking my hands into his. "You know how I feel for you since I joined the school. I kept my promise of your identity of the Powerpuff Girls Z, I did that because I love you."

I looked up, it was the best thing that anyone had said to me. But it would be better if he didn't hear.

Boomer brought my head to his chest and hugged me. "You don't have to tell me, Miyako." He whispered.

"A-artigato Boomer-koi."

* * *

**[_Boomer's P.O.V_]**

_Just what is she hiding from me?_

_I clearly love Miyako._ I hugged and embraced her. Smiling.

"Get some rest, Miyako." I said soothingly, she smiled at me. God I love that smile!

I laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in. "Tomorrow's Saturday, wanna go see a show..?"

"Yes, Boomer!" She said immediately. I smiled and hopped out of the window.

Although I kept my cool, my heart is like;

_**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCORE 1 FOR THE BOYS BACK HOME!**_

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

_I can't believe it! Miyako said it. I can't believe it..._

_Yet, I have others to worry. What Brick said to me.._

_**"Nu-uh Pinky."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because I love you."**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"****I love you!"** _

I thought I could get with the boys in my class. But Brick said it to me. I thought Sakamoto-senpai would be the one who said those three words to me.

_Snap outta it, Momoko! You can't fall for a Rowdyruff! Especially if that **Rowdyruff**_ _doesn't know your a damn **Powerpuff!**_

I lay in my bed, thinking about what had happened. I sighed. _At least Kaoru's easy-free._

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

"A-ah! Butch! Stop it!" I moaned as Butch's finger was stuck into my clit through my underwear.

"No can do." He replied, going in deeper.

"Ah.." I moaned, trying to find my strength back.

I suddenly heared footsteps, Butch stopped and threw my pants back. "We'll continue later, babe."

I growled at him with hatred. How dare he messes with Kaoru Matsubara!

"The next time I see you, I'll crush you!"

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I slapped him. "It's 10:32pm. Get home you idiot."

He dashed out of the window, just then, Dai came in.

"Yo sis, I heard noises."

"Playing video games." I replied sleepily.

"Okay then, get some sleep." He closed the door and I laid my head onto the pillow.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**Yep! Butch did something to Kaoru. Don't worry, she's not pregnant. But one thing; she didn't stop it! So what is happening to Kaoru? Will we ever find out what Miyako's up too? What will Momoko do with Brick? The Rowdyruffs are making the Powerpuffs INSANE!**

* * *

Kaoru : I hate you so much, Mel...

Me : Aww! I like ya too, Kao!

Butch : *Snickers*

Kaoru : SHUT UP

Miyako : Guys! Boomer, Hinako and Angel are back! Brick too!

Me : Where have you guys been?!

Brick : Buy ice-cream for you guys. *Grabs a big box out*

Boomer : Mel, Hinako and Angel share one box of mixed flavors. The reds get strawberry, the greens get chocolate, and me and Miyako get vanilla!

Me : YUM! You guys are the best! *Hugs Angel and Hinako*

Angel : We also have a request, Mel.

Me : What is it?

Hinako : Me and Angel want to be in this fan fic!

Me : I'll settle arrangements in the next one.

Hinako and Angel : YAY!

Momoko : Can you guys shut up and Dig in! *Shoves a mouthful in my mouth*

Me : *Gulps* Hey!

All : *Laughs*

* * *

**Hinako and Angel, please send me your PPGZ form or anything of a plot in a PM.**


	8. READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**If you're reading this, this means I'm not going to continue writing "Falling In Love? Never!", I've got bored of it as shown when I've never been updating it for so long ever since I started "Mated And Loved".**

**I apologize to those who wanted me to continue this! Gomen!**

**But however, to make up for this, after Mated And Loved is done, I shall write a Sequel to it! Pinkie-Promise!**

**I hope you guys understand about it. Those who are now crying and tearing their pillows apart, or drawing a stickman picture of me and pasting it on their punch-bag and punching it damn frickin' hard, all I can say is; "If you were me, you'd understand."**

**However! I'm coming out new plots for "Mated And Loved". So far as I traced back the time I wrote it, It's like;**

**[x] Vampires attacked New Tokyo. The Powerpuffs telling us their stories. One of them heads to Kaoru's house, makes it unharmed. Then another comes, meets Brick Jojo and Brick seduces her. Then Momoko kick him in the Gutt and ran off to Kaoru's house. Meets Miyako there too. Then they talking at Kaoru's house. BOOM! Window smashes, Kaoru's family comes up! Miyako faints, Momoko and Kaoru transform, Rowdyruffs Brick and Butch kidnaps them. Figuring out the voices in their head. Get ready, meet parents, boom, sleep, Mating, now Girls wake up at Mysterious place. Found out about Mi and Marion, (Yay). Mi and Marion explains about Rowdyruff's two brothers; Blade and Shadow. Biological sons of the Vampire King and Queen. Then-[x]**

**Basically, I'm sorry for all of the...waits and I hope you all get it. Officially Cancelling a Story you've created is hard.**

* * *

**In additional return, you guys can PM me on what 'One-shots' You want me to write about! No leaking out to the Press! Haha.**

* * *

Me : *Types finishes, sends, sighs in relief and walks out*

*Walking to the Living room, hears party noises*

Me : Dafuq 0-0 *Peeks into Living Room, massive party and a banner saying; "CANCELLATION OF FALLING IN LOVE? NEVER!"

Me : What the** fuck** is going on?!

All : O-o _(Btw, Mi and Marion are Overseas and kidnapped by Blade and Shadow xD)_

Me : *Grabs a Butcher's (Lol Butch) knife from Kitchen. Holds out with fuming anger*

All : 0-0*

Me : GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

All : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY D:::

* * *

***Ehem***

**Sorry, had some trouble. Gonna edit this. **

**Their bodies are Resting in peace in their personal bedrooms. No worries, I've disposed the Guts- I mean, 'Knife' away.**

**I need to go take a shower.. I'm covered in blo- I mean, Ketchup...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**U know what I mean xD**


End file.
